Bad Air Day
Bad Air Day is the July 2006 Groovy Girls TV Show webisode. It aired as a Nick Extra beginning in December 2006. It is 8 minutes long in total. Plot Gwen has a severe gas attack at the worst possible time: in front of Kyle - and her 2 closest friends - at the mall. Characters *Gwen *Oki *O'Ryan *Kyle *Reese *Vanessa *Yvette Transcript *''episode begins at the mall, where Gwen, Oki, and O'Ryan are leisurely walking to the food court and chatting.'' *Oki: I've got a hankering for some Mexican. *Gwen: Oh my gosh. I haven't had Mexican food in years! *O'Ryan: Then...vamonos! *''girls go on line to get Mexican food, and when they receive their trays, they find a table and sit down.'' *Gwen: to eat, then takes a break Aw man, it tastes just as good as I remember...to eat again *Oki: Are you sure you really wanted to get a bean burrito AND chili? Double the beans means... *O'Ryan: really off-key BEANS, BEANS, THE MUSICAL- *Gwen: O'Ryan off O'Ryan, I've heard that song enough times. Besides, no matter how much beans and other fart-causing foods I've eaten, I've never really gotten gassy. That's just the way my body works! *Oki: Whatever you say...but when you have a fart attack an hour later, don't accuse us! *O'Ryan: really off-key again BEANS, BEANS, THE MUSICAL FRUIT! THE MORE YOU EAT, THE MORE YOU- *''to the halls of the mall. Gwen and her buddies exit Mod Threadz, carrying bags full of clothing. Kyle is standing there by the fountain, drinking lemonade. Gwen notices him, her eyes cartoonily turn to hearts, and she tugs on O'Ryan's sleeve casually.'' *Gwen: Guys! I saw Kyle over there. By the fountain. Should I? *O'Ryan: Should you do what? *Gwen: You know...talk to him? *Oki: I'd say yes, but since you ate t- *O'Ryan: Oki off Heck yeah! He might just say you're only his friend, but I know it, and you know it. He likes you. Besides, you two are so cute together! *Gwen: Alright...here goes nothing...Gwen approaches Kyle. She says nothing, but just waves and blushes a bit. *Kyle: Hey there, Gwen! I just knew I'd see you here sometime today! *Gwen: shocked Y...y...you did? *Kyle: Yeah. I know how when you aren't having a sleepover party with your girls, you can be found right here, at the mall. *O'Ryan: to Gwen If he didn't like-like you, he wouldn't have known that...giggles *Gwen: So...a loss for words...what brings you here today? *Kyle: Looks is having a big sale on sports equipment to start off the summer, so I just HAD to stop by. I couldn't resist! I saw Vanessa there too. I was surprised I didn't see you then... *Gwen: Yeah...what an...unpleasant surprise! nervously *Kyle: So...uh...wanna go to, like, the mall arcade or something? I always wanted someone who could play against me in Groove Groove Renaissance... *Gwen: herself as she turns pink and her eyes become hearts again Yes...yes...yes...to normal, then shouts YES! Oh, yes, yes-''her skirt begins to flutter as she farts loudly'' Eek! Gwen's face turns red and she does a face plant. Kyle is speechless. *Oki: to Gwen Just because you're the Groovy Girls' leader doesn't mean you shouldn't listen to me... nods, in guilt. *Kyle: at his watch Look at the time. 4:00. Better get home in time for dinner... away and doesn't even wave goodbye to Gwen *Gwen: wanting her crush to leave No! Kyle! Groove Groove Renaissance, remember?! I thought you were in no rush! Nooooo! *Oki: See what I mean, Gwen? *Gwen: Great. I should really listen to you guys more. Now, I just blew any chance of ever being able to talk to Kyle again. He'll remember me as Gwen, the girl with the loud - *O'Ryan: her nose And rather...lemme put this kindly...fragrant... *Gwen: ...farts. *Oki: Gwen, how do you know he was making an excuse to get away from you? *Gwen: Nobody says "Oh, would you look at the time" before leaving somewhere, even in the movies. It's an excuse. Meet me at my house tonight for an emergency Groovy Girls club meeting. We have to get Kyle to like me again. I'll go tell Reese, Vanessa, and Yvette. *''to Gwen's Mod Pod, where all 6 club members are gathered around Gwen, who has a chalkboard next to her.'' *Gwen: quickly, as she's in a panic I have called you all here today for this EMERGENCY meeting because...let's just say I "let loose" in front of Kyle and now, he doesn't like me anymore. *Reese: But how do you know he- *Gwen: to Reese, not wanting to be interrupted When's the last time you heard someone say "Look at the time!" not as an excuse to leave somewhere? more calmly So, we HAVE to get Kyle to like me again. Time to brainstorm, girls. *O'Ryan: frightened A brainstorm?! Will there be, like, thunder? I don't like thunder! *Gwen: O'Ryan, it's not an actual storm. Brainstorming is when everyone pitches in with their own ideas to help solve a problem. I can't be the only one coming up with the good ideas all the time... *''montage of the girls' lips moving and Gwen writing ideas down on the chalkboard is shown.'' tbc Trivia *Groove Groove Renaissance is a spoof of Dance Dance Revolution. Category:Webisodes Category:2006 Category:Fictional Category:TV Show